


Going Batty

by Codex_Winchester



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Family Bonding, M/M, but it's kinda brief, but it's roy/jason centric, other pairings are gonna be added, there's some smut in the second chapter, they're all gonna bond and it's gonna be chaotic and beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codex_Winchester/pseuds/Codex_Winchester
Summary: "You look like Bruce," Tim grumbled "Yanno. With the whole hands-on-hips thing. Plus the death glare - that's freaky. Heh, you've got more white hair than him, though.""Why're you here, kid.""Can't a guy just visit his brother once in a while?"Jason crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow.Tim pouted. "Fine. Alfred wants everyone to come over to the manor for a family dinner. Tomorrow."





	1. Chapter 1

The front door slammed shut, immediately followed by a loud thud.

"Roy? Is that you? Are you okay?" Jason sprung into action, snatching the first aid kit and running to the door.

"Jesus Christ, chill" came the muffled voice at Jason's feet.

"Tim. What the _hell_ are you doing on my floor."

"Comfy"

Jason hauled Tim up by the armpits, and sat him down on the couch.

"You look like Bruce," Tim grumbled "Yanno. With the whole hands-on-hips thing. Plus the death glare - that's freaky. Heh, you've got more white hair than him, though."

"Why're you here, kid."

"Can't a guy just visit his brother once in a while?"

Jason crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow.

Tim pouted. "Fine. Alfred wants everyone to come over to the manor for a family dinner. Tomorrow."

"What exactly do you mean by everyone?"

"I mean _everyone_."

"Dear God." Jason sat down next to Tim.

 

* * *

 

 

About fifteen minutes later, that was exactly how Roy found them - sitting on that reddish-brown, raggedy old couch, blankly staring at the wall. Both were completely silent.  _'Must be a bat thing'_ Roy thought, frozen in the doorway, observing the scene before him.  _'What the hell happened? How long have they been like this? Are they even breathing? It doesn't look like they're breathing. What do I do?'_

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Lian, come look at this."

"What are they doing?"

"I have. No idea."

Lian brushed past her dad, and took a running jump onto the couch.

"Ow! Lian!" Jason chided. He was used to this; before it was Lian who was leaping on top of him - with little to no warning, sometimes mildly injuring him - it was Roy. Assholery is a gene, apparently. 

Tim, however, was not used to this. " _That fucking hurt!"_ Tim clutched his side, where Lian had accidentally kicked him.

Lian situated herself across their laps, kicking Tim again just for the hell of it.

"So. What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked.

"Thirteen-year-olds shouldn't swear" Roy grumbled, pulling up a chair "but yeah, what you said. What's up with you guys?"

"Alfred wants a big family dinner at the manor tomorrow." Jason had never sounded more broken and dejected in his life.

"Okay? I don't see why that'd be so bad - it's not like y'all haven't been able to get along lately." Poor Roy had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Not just us Batkids" Tim chimed in "spouses too. And kids." he tacked on, glancing at Lian.

"Dear God."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with that, stop reading at "Just need a distraction?", and you can start reading again after the... line break? Is that what that's called? Anyway, yeah. Happy reading!

It was twelve-thirty. Five hours before Jason was expected to be at Wayne Manor. And he has been staring at the same page of _Slaughterhouse Five_ for the past twenty minutes. Roy had been down in his workshop all day, tinkering with god-knows-what. Whatever he was trying to do, it was loud; and as much as Jason loved him, he also loved reading Kurt Vonnegut novels. And right now, Jay could hardly hear himself think, let alone read. Something had to be done. So, Jason set down the book, made a mental note to ask Roy if he could soundproof the workshop later, and headed down the stairs.

"Roy?" No response.

"Roy, hon?" Nothing.

"Sweetheart? Darling? Light of my life?" Jason was yelling at the top of his lungs, but his voice was still just swallowed by the noise.

Then, finally, it stopped.

"What're you workin' on?" Roy jumped at the sound of Jason's voice. 

"Me? I'm uhhhh - just working on some uhh. Exploding arrows! Yeah, exploding arrows!"

Jason tilted his head. "Don't you already have plenty of those?"

"You can never have too many!"

"Roy, what's going on?"

Roy turned so he could look Jason in the eye. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

Jason raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Roy's hand - "Okay, whatever you say. So, how're you feeling about tonight?"

"I was kinda trying to forget about tonight," Roy grimaced. "It's just - what if they don't like me? I mean, I know I've met all of them before, but that was always like, on business. Or if it wasn't on business, it was super brief. So, I guess I'm just worried 'cause they don't really know me? And I don't really know them? What if I say something stupid and they suddenly hate me and then-"

"Roy." Jason ran his free hand through Roy's hair. "It's okay. You're practically already part of the family. Everyone there probably likes you more than they like me."

Roy closed his eyes, and finally let himself relax. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you. I mean, I'm still nervous, but I'll be fine."

"Just need a distraction?"

"Yeah."

Jason sank to his knees. "Like this kind of distraction?"

Roy's pupils got smaller than the point of an arrowhead. "But... what about Lian?"

"What about her?"

"She's gonna come home from school at any time."

"Not for another three hours. We've got all the time in the world. So, whaddya say?"

"Yes. Dear god, yes. Please, Jay."

Jason smirked as he unbuckled and removed Roy's belt in one fluid motion. He unbuttoned Roy's jeans, pulling them to the cement floor. Soon, Roy was left with absolutely nothing to cover him. He just leaned back, elbows on the workbench, leaving his partially erect, thick cock out. Roy waited for Jason to start sucking him off, but nothing happened. He looked down at Jason's kneeling form, and then realized - Jay was waiting for permission to continue. 

"Well, you just gonna sit there all day?" There was somehow both a teasing and sultry tone in Roy's voice.

Jason put one hand on the base of Roy's cock, and the other in his pants. While he started out slow and teasing on himself, he went fast and hard on Roy. He took almost all of Roy into his mouth on the first go, and began to pump him into his mouth. 

"Wait." As soon as the word left Roy's mouth, Jason stopped and looked up, an unspoken question in his eyes. 

"Can I fuck your throat?" Jason opened his mouth even more, and took his hand off Roy's cock - a silent (yet emphatic) _yes, please._

Roy put one hand in Jason's hair. He pulled back on the hair, just as he slowly thrust balls-deep in Jason.

Roy was quick to pick up the pace, and was soon thrusting in and out in split second intervals. Jason had picked up the pace on himself as well, wanting to come when his boyfriend did.

"God, Jay, I'm so close." It was all Jason could do to just let out a muffled groan of agreement.

Roy pulled out at the speed of light, so he could come on his partner's face. Just after Jason was covered in Roy's come, Jay followed suit, getting it all over his jeans.

 

* * *

 

The two men woke to the sound of the front door slamming closed. "Dad! Other dad! I'm home!"

They looked at each other, eyes wide, frozen in fear.

"Where are you?!" They could hear Lian's footsteps from the floor above them.

It was just as the doorknob to the basement door started shaking when Roy finally sprung into action, getting dressed in record time, and racing up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry, we were just down in the workshop. Jay wanted to keep me company while I made new arrow heads. How was your day?"

"Eh, so-so. Excited to go to the manor, though. It's gonna be such a beautiful clusterfuck - I can't wait."

"What did I say about swearing?!" Roy sighed, "anyways, you should go do your homework before dinner tonight."

"But it's Friday, I've got all weekend."

"Don't put it off, Lian. Just go do it so you don't have to later."

"Yeah, alright dad," Lian said, retreating into her room.

As soon as Lian's door closed, Jay opened the basement door a bit. "Is she gone?" he whispered.

"Yeah, she's gone. I don't see why you had to hide from her in the first place, though."

"I got cum all over my clothes!" Jason whisper-yelled, "I couldn't exactly just walk out like nothing happened, when some of my fucking  _hair_ is stuck together with her father's cum! What would I do then? Just - twiddle my thumbs, whistle, and say 'Oh hey there! Your dad just shoved his cock down my throat! How was  _your_ day?"

Roy was bent over laughing at Jay's impression of himself. Between laughs, he managed to say, "ye-yeah, okay, I-I see your point. L-let's go get -- cleaned up."

Jason wasn't so amused. "Yeah, I'll take first shower."

In her room, poor Lian was gagging so much that her tonsils might actually just fall out. Her dads weren't as quiet as they liked to think they were, and she heard  _everything._ There was one good thing about hearing all that, though - she couldn't wait for tonight, when she told Dick about what she heard. Her uncle was going to take the ever-loving piss out of her dads, once he got a hold of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!! And, I wanna thank you for bearing with me. I like to think this is a good fic, and I really hope you do, too!

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic on here! i'd really appreciate comments, if you have any to leave. i'm definitely open to suggestions!


End file.
